To Return Again
by Umiko Kigen
Summary: Okay, this is PG because there IS cursing. ^^; Sorry about that. Anywho, this is a story about Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu, Mamo-chan, and Chibi-Usa-chan coming back to Usagi. Usagi will be married within the year as King Endymion had told her... But does
1. Prolouge

Usagi stared up at the stars. Her 22nd birthday was coming up, and she was to be married when she was 22. "Baka Usagi... You should be happy you'll finally be what you've always dreamed of being. You'll be a bride." Usagi wispered to herself. She sighed and said just below a wisper to the stars, "Seiya, this is all your fault," She laughed softly seeing as she was kidding, "If I had never met you, I would never have these feelings. But if I had never have met you... I would be missing a part of me. Geeze Seiya! Why did you have to come? Why did you have to be so nice? Yeah sure you were a jerk for a bit. But then you changed! Or at least you came out from behind the mask." Usagi spoke a bit louder, "Damn it!" She pounded her fist on the railing of the balcony, "I should be happy! I'll be queen, I'll be married, I'll have a cute daughter. Argh!" She cried out in agrivation as she many emotions ran through her body she then lowered her voice once more, "Seiya... why? Just your name stirs up so many emotions. I'll be 22 in three days... King Endymion said when I became 22... I would be wed... I would be queen. Please... Seiya... Help me... I'm so trapped in my own life... It's so dark... When you left so did my light..." Usagi hugged herself tightly and willed herself to cry.   
Luna saw her mistress, having exellent hearing she had heard it all. "Usagi-chan..." Luna wispered. Usagi span around quickly, her eyes wide with terror. "Luna!" Usagi cried out. Luna stepped forward to her misteress and a tear fell from her eye. "Usagi-chan, you feel trapped, ne?" Luna asked. Usagi looked up at the stars once more and nodded slowly.   
"I wish I had never known my future... Every thinks it's great to know what you're going to be, what will happen. I had thought that too. Until he came. Kami-sama, Luna... Why? Why is it I'm not happy?" Usagi asked, her voice becoming more shrill with unshed tears with every word. Luna stared at Usagi long and hard. "Pluto came and spoke with me today. She said that Chibi-Usa's coming back. She also said that she sense three new shooting stars heading toward Earth's solar system..." Luna said. "Starlights?!" Usagi gasped as she looked at the stars through the corner of her eye. Luna turned away.  
"Chibi-Usa will be here in a few hours. The shooting stars will enter Earth atmosphere one day after Chibi-Usa comes. Mamoru will return in a week from Harvard. Usagi-chan, a web is becoming tangled with each passing second..." Luna mumbled saddly. Usagi nodded. "I have to see Pluto..." Usagi pulled out her brooch, the words she hadn't uttered in so long just tumbled out, "Moon... Eternal... Make... UP!" Soon Eternal Sailor Moon stood on the balcony where Usagi just had. "Eternal Moon Power... Take me to the Gates of Time!" Sailor Moon yelled as she disappeared in a furry of glowing cresent moons.   
"Please... Serenity... Please guide her..." Luna prayed to the deceased Lunar Queen.  
Pluto stood at the gates of time, her green hair swaying in the imaginary breeze. "Small Lady, be careful!" Sailor Pluto told the young girl before her. The girl, who had pink odangos in an odd spiky shape and ruby red eyes, nodded. "No need to worry, Puu, I know this by heart by now." The girl smiled and headed toward the large marble gate, waving once more to 'Puu' she then left for the 21st century.   
"Pluto? Are you here?" A very familiar voice called through the thick mist. "Yes, Queen." Pluto called back, getting on one knee, bowing. "I'm not queen yet!" The voice called. Pluto's head shot up as she saw Eternal Sailor Moon. "Princess! Oh my! You sound like the queen already!" Pluto wispered. Sailor Moon smiled. "Pluto, you know I hate it when you bow to me. Please stand up! I have to talk to you..." Sailor Moon hesitated, "About the three shooting stars..." Pluto rose from her position and walked over to a spot in the mist. She twirled her Time Key three times while she said, "Chronos, please show me my mirror, show me the answers my Queen has requested." A silver mirror appeared it's surface showed nothing that Sailor Moon could see.   
'"Princess... Please watch what the mirror is showing..." Pluto said as she stepped back.   
Sailor Star Fighter was seen, her attack was a new one, it bounced back and hit her in the shoulder, her blood ran down her arm, like a red river. Her face twisted in pain. Sailor Star Healer ran forward toward the thing Star Fighter had been fighting, using her also new attack. It flew back and Sailor Star Healer narrowly avoided it. Sailor Star Maker stood before Princess Kakyuu,   
She as well had a new attack that she used, it was a succesful hit. The enemy flashed gold and then returned to black, it fired a golden flash toward Kakyuu who was hit. The four then linked hands, two of them terribly weak, and said something, they then disappeared, and their planet grew dim....  
Now Sailor Moon could see Chibi-Usa she was crying on her bed. She wispered something and Neo-Queen Serenity came into the room. She told Chibi-Usa something that must have been good because Chibi-Usa jumped out of bed, her tears stopped falling, and she smiled broadly. Neo-Queen Serenity handed Chibi-Usa her time key told Chibi-Usa something else. Chibi-Usa nodded and headed for the gates of time...  
The Mirror became black once more and Sailor Pluto had left. Sailor Moon stared at the gates of time, deciding on going back. They opened and she saw Chibi-Usa just ahead of her....  
  
"Fighter! Fighter!" A voice called out in the endless darkness. Seiya looked up and saw a small light, a slowly fading light. "Fighter!" The voice seemed to call out from that light. 'I need to make it to that light...' Seiya thought to himself. "Fighter! Come on! Open your eyes!" The voice was trembling, Everything was growing darker, the light was fading. "Fight-" The voice was cut short as darkness took over all.  
  
Luna stared out over the city from the balcony. She wished Usagi would get back soon, it was far too dangerous for her to go alone, but Luna hadn't had the chance to tell her this. Luna sighed and stared up at the sky. Hearts and cresent moons flew around Luna and two Sailor Senshi landed on top of her. "Usagi! get off!" One voice cried out. "Chibi-Usa-chan! Usagi-chan! get off of me!" Luna cried out to the two senshi. Sailor Moon got off, followed by Chibi-Moon only to reveal a flattened out Luna. Usagi and Chibi-Usa sweatdropped. "Gomen" They both mumbled.   
"Chibi-Usa, it's late, you should go to bed, space time travel usualy makes people really tired." Usagi said as if it was something everyone did on a daily basis. Chibi-Usa started to protest but in the middle of her protest, she yawned, so she simply nodded and headed inside Usagi and Mamoru's appartment. "Their coming Luna... But it's not to visit..." Usagi mumbled mainly to herself.   
Luna stared at Usagi for a moment and turned to leave her along, sensing she should. Usagi looked up at the stars once more, the purples, and oranges, and blues of sunrise looking like a painting as the pearl-ish moon shone brightly still. She sighed deeply as she thought of what sehe had just seen at the Gates of Time. She then realised something, "If all four of them left... Then why are there only three shooting stars heading toward Earth?"   
Usagi felt dread growing in the pitof her stomache...   



	2. Who are you?!

Usagi tossed and turned in her sleep that night. She had been forced to bed by her fitire daughter and guardian. Usagi's cheeks were wet with tears as she screamed out, 'Iiiiiieeeeeee!' The scream flew off of the bare walls, throughout the appartment building. Usagi's eyes shot open as she sat up quickly, leaning her forehead on the palms of her hands.   
  
Minako Aino, a pretty blonde with long flowing hair that was tied up in a ponytail for her night's sleep, sat on her window seat and stared at the stars. Her thoughts all bled into each other so she couldn't make sense of them. "Mianko-chan?" A familiar voice called from behind her. She span around, her neck throbbing from the movement so suddenly, and gasped. "Y-Y-Yaten-kun!" She managed to force out before her throat felt as if 20 cotton balls had been forced into it.  
The owner of the voice smirked, his green/yellow eyes flashing black. "Too Easy..." He wispered as he held out his hand and a golden ball appeared. He tossed the ball at Minako and jumped out the window quickly, the ball hit Minako, and a loud explosion was heard followed by her horrible screams. "Far, far too easy..." The man repeated as he landed on the ground, standing upright he strolled down the street at a steady pace, the smirk still planted on his face.   
  
"Minako-chan? Minako-cha... Minako-chan!" Artemis, the small white cat with the moon kingdom's symbol on it cried out as he came to the appartment early that morning. Minako layed sprawled out on the ground, blood flowed in a pool around her. "Kami-sama, iie..." Artemis whispered in terror as he then dashed to the remains of the bed, and found the communicator which had been destroyed. "Damn it!" He yelled to himslef as he set down the phone, learning it had been killed her then ran out of the appartment and ran down the stairs, to the street, and headed quickly toward his distination....  
  
Usagi had just settled in to bed once more, her racing heart had calmed a bit, and she just barely closed her eyes when a pounding on her door made her open them again. "Usagi! Artemis is here! USAGI!" The voice of Chibi-Usa was heard yelling. Usagi groggily rose to her feet and unlocked her door. "Usagi! You're too lazy! Artemis is here, he's not looking to well." Chibi-Usa scolded her future mother who only glared back at her. "If you knew you..." She started but was interupted when the site before turned black and she felt herself falling.   
  
  
"Odango?" The voice echoed off the walls of nothingness. "Seiya?" Usagi called back to the voice. "Odango... Where are you?"   
"Right here... Seiya..." Usagi cried as she ran toward the voice, seeing the form of Seiya she ran for his arms. "Seiya!" Usagi said happily as tears still streaked her face she ran into Seiya's arms and hugged him, only her arms hugged air, and she fell foreward.  
"Seiya?" Usagi called once more. Silence. Seiya had disappeared. A little peice of paper fell to her hand as she looked around. She looked at the paper and almost fell to her knees in terror at what it said.  
'Dead'   
That was all the paper said, it too soon disappeared.  
  
Usagi's eyes flew open finding herself in the hospital. Chibi-Usa sat on the chair in the far corner, drawing in her notebook slowly as a tune flowed from the radio...  
  
'When I was alone I did not notice,  
the peircing blue sky,  
  
When I was alone, I did head,  
Heart trembling, sound of wind,   
  
The person wo taught me this is not just anybody,  
Always being close by,  
Encourage me,  
  
Your heart beat, feeling, imagined,  
Exchange smiles, extended hand, being embraced,  
Holding us tighter together too,  
  
Full of sunshine,  
Time to be wrapped in,  
As much as possible with both hands,  
Stretch and hold tight,  
  
You and I, far away, even being apart,   
Me and you, someday for sure, we can meet,  
Pulling strongly to each other, the two of us.  
  
You and I, far away, even being apart,   
Me and you, someday for sure, we can meet,  
Pulling strongly to each other, the two of us.  
  
When I was alone I did not notice,  
The piercing blue sky.  
When I was Alone...'  
  
Chibi-Usa pulled her pen away from the paper and frowned. She pulled the paper from the notebook in a quick movement and was about to crumple it up... "Matte... Can I see it?" Usagi asked curiously. "Yeah, I guess..." Chibi-Usa mumbled as she got up and handed the paper to Usagi who stared at the beautiful picture. A man and woman, the man with tassled black hair, the woman with long red hair and purple eyes.  
The two stared up at each other and gazed out of the corner of their eyes toward the ground. Toward the person looking at the picture, toward Usagi. The man's eyes were a cold blue and seemed cruel. 'Blue eyes....' The drawing fell from her hands which shook in terror until she felt the familiar feeling, the need to transform and help someone out in the city whow as in trouble, Usagi got up to transform, but was stopped by Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Iie. You're too weak." Chibi-Moon wispered as she turned for the window and left.   
Sailor Venus was not there, she had been placed in extensive care for the last two days. No one else had sensed this man's power seeing as he had hidden. That small burst Chibi-Moon and Usagi had felt was to lure her into a trap... It had worked. "It's strong..." Sailor Chibi-Moon wispered as she closed her eyes and was struck down by a man with long golden hair streaked black. His dark green eyes laughed at the young senshi. "Who are you?" Chibi-Moon grunted as she tried to get up. "Tora, Kaji. Your local planetary destrory." He added with a laugh as a golden ball appeared in his hand and he tossed it at Chibi-Moon, then proceeded to walk away calmly. A loud crash was heard followed by the screams of Chibi-Moon....  
  
  
AN: Hi, I'm really sorry for not having this on the last part, and that this is so short, anyway,   
I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of her friends. The only person I can honestly say I own is Mr. Tora. ^^ Kaji Tora is mine, please don't take him...  
*Kaji is seen glaring at Umiko (Author)*: I'm not your's!  
Umiko: I made you up! Be thankful! Anyway, I'm sorry for the length, and the spelling errors, also, the song up there. Doesn't belong to me either. It's from a game called 'LUNAR2 Eternal Blue' great game. anywho, that's one of the character's (Lucia) theme song. In it's orriginal japanese style. ^^; Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews! I hope this turned out just as well as you thought it would. More to come. Now that I got it past the hardest point for me. The beginning. ^^; See ya!  
-Umiko Kigen


	3. AN Appology

Please forgive me, I haven't really had time to update this fanfic, and I had the 3rd part all set, but while my dad was deleting files, he deleted the program that it was on, thinking that it was never used. Baka father! ^^; Anyway, I'm currently working on another fan fic, it should be a one parter, and then I'll conitnue my others, oKay? I'm really sorry for the long wait just to hear me say 'Gomen ne' It'll be out soon! Promise!! 


End file.
